


Welcome to Rollers!

by smolfurball



Series: Makin' it in Beach City [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolfurball/pseuds/smolfurball
Summary: One hot summer's day, Peridot is dragged to a fast food joint she saw once when moving into Beach City.Why the hell is it called Rollers? Why is the logo wearing a roller skate? Why is her cup so damn big?
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Makin' it in Beach City [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863991
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Welcome to Rollers!

**Author's Note:**

> The continuation of an AU-verse nobody asked for! I wasn't going to write a literal Sonic Drive-in AU/fic until I finally quit there, but that's not happening anytime soon. 
> 
> This is dedicated to Nijuu, Seed and Rndy, who all encourage my shenanigans, and suggested naming this parody restaurant "Tails", "Phonic", and "Sonar" before I thought of Rollers. And especially thank you Nijuu for starting the caramel in-joke with me and proof reading this fic! Bless you.

“Where the fu-”    
  
“Peridot,  _ language.”  _ Pearl growled from the front seat of the van, glaring back at Peridot through the rear view mirror. Next to Peridot was a very preoccupied Steven and Connie, both looking at his little Gameboy, childlike fingers mashing buttons as Connie helped him explore some fictional, pixelated dungeon.

Peridot just crossed her arms, sinking more into the lumpy seat, glaring pointedly back at her own reflection. “Enlighten me, Pearl, where are we going in this sinfully hot August afternoon, when I was perfectly fine working in my air conditioned room?”

“Oh, you could’ve just asked us, Peridot!” Steven beamed, pressing his little pause button. “We’re going to Rollers!”

Peridot kept scowling and narrowed her eyes at Steven. “Rollers?”

Both tweens gasped, followed by Amethyst, who was hanging out in the back-most row of the van. “You don’t know what Rollers is?!” Steven wailed, as if Peridot had just admitted to not knowing how to breathe. 

“No? Are we going skating? I can’t skate.” Peridot answered flatly.

“No, it’s a quick service establishment,” Connie said with a smile, again, as if that answered her question.

“A fast food joint.” Peridot said, rubbing a temple, “We’re making this big trip for a burger joint?”

“Hey, Rollers is not just any burger joint!” Amethyst defended. “They also got hot dogs and pretty good spicy chicken sandwiches.”

“And milkshakes!” Steven cheered.

Ugh. Peridot just rolled her eyes and went back to scowling out the window. It was mid afternoon, the sun high in the sky and clouds barely assisting in offering cover. At least the van had…  _ decent  _ air conditioning. Garnet and Pearl were soaking most of it up. Buncha clods. 

They ended up driving to the edge of Beach City, towards the highway that led out towards Empire City and Ocean Town. Double ugh, Peridot didn’t need reminders of her roots. But now that they were here, she did recall passing by when moving into town.

It was just as gaudy and ridiculous as she thought it looked when passing through.

They rolled into the parking lot, noticing the massive circular neon sign that read  **ROLLERS: Service on wheels** , with a roller skate underneath the word  _ wheels _ . Around the comically small building were parking spots with massive little radios on each side. A few cars parked in them, others filing in line to the proper drive thru to order. 

Expecting to just go through the drive thru, Peridot sat up a bit as they pulled in- but Garnet parked in one of the radio spaces, turning off the van as everyone started to unbuckle. 

“Um.” Peridot said as she slowly unbuckled as well, “I thought this was just a grab and go place?” Her voice had a tad bit of hesitation, usually not having the moxy to be excessively rude to Garnet.

“Usually,” Garnet said. “But it’s nice out, and Steven and Connie wanted to eat out on the patio, so.” She gestured out to the front of the establishment- there was a massive awning stretching out from the main part of the building, sheltering the concrete patio and metallic tables and benches from the summer sun. Standing there was also one of those strange radios. As they all filed out and went to it, Peridot recognized it as a menu. Ah, so they just press the button and give their order here, and someone would probably take it out to them when it’s ready. Neat.

“Alright everyone, I want you to write down what you want,” Pearl instructed once they got to the menu. Thankfully they were outside, and there weren’t many other people out on the patio (because it was too damn hot!) to witness how much of a mom Pearl was being. She proceeded to take out a notebook and paper, starting to scribble down what she wanted, quickly handing it off to Garnet, who skipped out on writing her part and handed it to Steven and Connie. Garnet told the kids to order what they wanted, and that Connie was allowed to have a milkshake if she wanted. As a treat.

As the kids decided what to write down, Peridot nervously glanced up and down the menu. Jeez, this place was  _ expensive.  _ Wasn’t fast food supposed to be cheap? Maybe she’ll get a kids menu item...

“Hey,” Garnet said gently as she nudged Peridot, holding a hand up as the small blonde jolted. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you. This is me and Pearl’s treat, don’t worry about paying today.”

“Wh...what? Are- are you sure?” Peridot stammered, suddenly feeling her cheeks get hot and her hands shake.

“Course I’m sure.” Garnet said cooly. “What are friends for?”

“Oh… th-thanks, Garnet…” Peridot fidgeted, glancing back at the menu. Amethyst snatched the notebook from the kids once they were done, scritching her order away.  _ Oh god, fuck, what I am I going to order? _

_ Oh! Thank the stars, there’s a chicken tender meal, okay okay okay. You can do this Peridot.  _ Soon Amethyst handed her the notebook, and Peridot couldn’t help but look at what everyone else ordered. 

Pearl just ordered some fruit flavored tea and a small fry.  _ Woman eats like a bird. But also, she is more on the healthier side of things… Fries must be her treat of choice. No room to judge on what someone puts in their body. _ Garnet didn’t write what she wanted, so Peridot could only assume she was going to be the one ordering. Steven got some type of hotdog with… relish?  _ Blegh. _ With the fixin’s of a combo. Oh, chili cheese fries. Connie got a grilled chicken sandwich, easy lettuce, and.. Oh! They both got small milkshakes. 

Then there was Amethyst’s order. _Oh god. A triple bacon cheeseburger and… why is she putting jalapenos on her chili cheese fries?_ _WHY IS THERE A NOTE THAT SAYS “SIDE OF CARAMEL”?_

Peridot didn’t even finish reading.  _ Eesh.  _

Instead, Peridot quickly wrote down her order: tenders, fries, biggest soda available. Oh, and ranch! Once she was satisfied that she wrote everything she wanted, she handed the notebook back to Garnet. Taking her tablet out, Peridot went and joined everyone else at one of the tables. She hoped that she didn’t mess up on writing her order, leg bouncing once she sat down. Can Garnet read her handwriting?

“Whatcha get, Peri?” Steven said from across the round table, hands on his chubby cheeks.

“Oh, just the tenders…” Peridot muttered with a shrug, “And a soda.”

“No ice cream?” He asked with a frown, as if Peridot were denying herself a treat.

“Nah, I… don’t like eating dairy when it’s this hot out.” She admitted.

He tilted his head, also gaining Connie’s attention. “How come?” The younger girl asked.

“It’s a… I dunno, sensory thing? If I have food, soda, and ice cream, in this heat? No, it just makes me feel… too full, and gross, and that stresses me out.”

“Ohhhh, Pearl’s kinda the same way!” Steven said, the mention of her name causing Pearl to look over as she and Garnet start ordering. Peridot could hear a muffled voice come from the intercom of the menu. _ “Hi, welcome to Rollers! How can I help you?” _

Soon, Garnet was told an obscene number amount for the total that Peridot would rather forget. She slid her card into the menu  _ (ohhh, there’s a card reader next to the button! Super neat, maybe this place isn’t so shabby) _ before returning to the table with the others. Pearl made a point to sit away from Amethyst.

“You’re killing me here, Pearl.” Amethyst chuckled, pretending to be hurt.

“I am not sitting next to you when you ordered that…. Eugh. I don’t even want to think about it.” Pearl shivered, face going pale for a moment before recentering herself. Peridot suddenly regretted sitting next to Amethyst.

“What, you a picky eater too?” Amethyst snorted as she noticed Peridot side-eyeing her.

“And if I am?” Peridot challenged with a squint.

“Uuuuugh, you guys are no fuuuuuuuuuun.” 

Peridot spent the time waiting for their order by fiddling on her tablet, ignoring the chatter around her and the sound of other customers and the poor employees who had to deliver the food out in this heat.

At least all this hanging around actually gave her an appetite. Before she was a little hungry, hoping to take some of this home. Now she was just hungry. _Ugh, how long have we been waiting? So much for quick service-_

“Steven!” A new voice called out, bright and joyful.

Steven looked up from his game, grinning broadly upon recognizing who it was. “Lapis! Hi!”

Excuse me,  _ what?! _ Lapis? Grungy, barely-smiles Lapis who Peridot was just now starting to become friends with through shenanigans in the woods, is here?!

Peridot felt her chest tighten as her back straightened up, looking over and-

_ Oh. _

She’s not just here.

She _ works  _ here.

Walking up, no, skating up to their table was Lapis, wearing blue skinny jeans and a black waist apron, rocking a tucked-in red-collared shirt and a black cap holding back wild blue hair. She seemed happy and bright, grinning over at Steven as she circled their table with a tray in hand- it was part of their order, at least, Lapis making a show of balancing all their drinks on one hand.

“Didn’t know you losers ate here.” She said with a raised brow and a smirk. Steven smirked cheekily and waved a hand, “Oh, well, if I knew you were working, I’d have texted you a warning!”

“Psh, as if I can look at my phone when we’re this busy.” Lapis replied before reaching for a cup, “Who had the blackberry tea?”

“Oh, me!” Pearl chirped politely with a raised hand.  _ What a goody-toe-shoes, even as a grown-ass adult.  _ Peridot suppressed an eye roll.

“Of course you did,” Lapis playfully scoffed before handing it over, “the only drink without carbonation.”

Soon the last drink was being handed over to Peridot, Lapis finally taking notice of her. “Oh, hey Per.”

The nickname alone raised a fire in the poor blonde’s belly, hesitantly taking her massive drink. How many  _ ounces _ is this damn thing? She could feel everyone’s eyes on her as she muttered a reply. “H...Hey Lapis.”

“Didn’t know you hung out with the nerd patrol.” She said with a chuckle, earning a playful “Hey!” From Steven. 

Before Peridot could make a witty reply, Lapis started skating off again on a pair of blue vintage-looking roller skates with orange wheels. Tacky, but strangely charming.

“Checking out some Lap _ ass _ while she’s working is rude, last I heard.” Amethyst whispered low enough for the kids not to hear, nudging Peridot’s side, earning a loud squeak. Pearl was glaring daggers at Amethyst, Garnet snickering. Steven and Connie were shooting their straw papers at each other.

“Wha- oh, no, oh god no, I wasn’t checking-” Peridot stammered and stumbled, shutting up when Lapis pushed her way out the door again, two big paper bags stacked on her tray (in two hands this time, this was a balancing act).

“Should’ve known it was y’all anyways, nobody else orders a burger with a side of caramel.” Lapis scoffed with a curl of her nose, putting the tray down as she side eyed Amethyst. It was a red and black checkerboard tray, with 4 little cup holders on it, each holding packets of dipping sauce. “Didn’t bag any of it though, sorry if some orders are mixed up.”

“No problem, it was a big order.” Garnet replied coolly, taking her wallet out. She slipped out a bill of some kind and handed it over to Lapis between two fingers. “Take care.”

Lapis squared her shoulders with a grateful smile as she slipped the tip into her pants pocket. “Yeah, just holler if you need me.”

“Thanks Lapis!” Steven and Connie cheered, eagerly bouncing in their seats, the former waving. Lapis did a small twirl on her skates, doing a small peace sign. “See ya.”

Peridot had to quickly turn away and slurp down a mouthful of her soda to try and cool off. Shit, who’d have thought seeing Lapis in daylight would’ve made her look like… a whole other person?

Nobody really spoke on the matter until Garnet and Pearl handed everything out around the table and everyone dug in.

“So, Peridot,” Steven started, wearing a cat-like smirk as he dipped a fry into his shake. “Didn’t know you started hanging out with Lapis? I thought she didn’t like you.”

“Hated you, even.” Amethyst added, pulling the top bun off her burger to, _oh god, oh no_ , pour caramel onto it. The horror. “Steve-o told me about the whole Big Donut incident.”

“It wasn’t an incident!” Peridot squeaked. “We talked it out, like adults, and now we hang out.” She crossed her arms as if that’d consider the topic done.

“Name the last time you hung out.” Amethyst dared.

Peridot sputtered, ripping the seal off her ranch. “Nunya!”

“Now, everyone, leave Peridot alone,” Pearl scolded as she sipped her drink, “It’s not Peridot’s fault that she somehow is a magnet of good and bad friends alike.” She smirked to herself, flicking her wrist as if she said a sick burn. Oh ho ho ho. 

“Wh- Lapis isn’t a bad friend!” Steven defended with a crack in his voice. Better him than Peridot coming to her defense.

“Oh you know I don’t mean that, Steven. Also, maybe I wasn’t talking about Lapis, I know a few other bad influences at this table.” Pearl’s baby blue eyes flashed over to Amethyst, who snorted as she remade her burger and took a bite. Peridot had to cringe.  _ Oh the flavor mixin’s going on in there… Bad. Blegh. _

Lunch went… more normally, though the occasional question about Lapis would come up again, and would quickly get squashed by either Peridot giving a one-word answer, or seeing said skater roll by and give a thumbs up, silently asking if they were okay. Everyone gave a thumbs up back if possible.

Soon, Peridot was full, and handing Amethyst the rest of her fries. No more food, only cold sugary goodness. Trash was thrown away, and almost as if on cue, Lapis rolled back out.    
  
“Oh, you guys finally packing up to head out? Had some folks wanting your seats since forever ago.” Lapis jabbed as she took the tray and held it against her hip, legs moving idly under her, rolling in place. Steven chuckled, obviously tickled by the banter.

“Yeah! Connie’s parents are taking us to the aquarium in Ocean Town tomorrow! Gotta rest up.” He chirped out, Connie nodding.

“Ohhh, really? Take some pics of the seals and sharks for me, kay?” Lapis said, adjusting her hat.

“Sure! I’ll send you all the cool pics.” He nodded, obviously eager to take all the pictures.

“Oh, you still got your cup from your meal, right?” Lapis asked curiously, to which Steven nodded. She held up the tray. “Lemme refill for you guys, for the road. It’s hot as h-” she stopped short, glancing over at Pearl and Garnet, “...It’s hot.” Her tone flattened just a tad. _Oof, they got their censors on her too._

“Really? Thanks Lapis!” Steven and Connie both put their cups on the tray, telling Lapis what they had and thanking her again. Extending her tray, she offered it for everyone else too.

“How bout you, Per? Didn’t think you’d almost finish that thing.” She said with a smile, rolling up to the short blonde- as if there wasn’t enough of a height difference, the top of Peridot’s head barely reached her shoulders like this.   
  
“...Sure. I was, uh… thirsty.” She placed the mostly- empty soda on the tray, mumbling what it had.

“Yeah, I can imagine.” Lapis said, glancing down at Peridot before rolling backwards to the door of the building. “Back in a jiff.”

“Oh, you were thirsty alright.” Amethyst snickered, elbowing Peridot in the side, earning a little snarl and slaps. Slap slap slap!  _ Nyeeeegh! I’ll never hear the end of this! _

Soon enough, Lapis was back with the refills, handing everyone their respective drink, repeating the contents to the correct owner. And, of course, Peridot was last. Again.

“Here ya go.” Lapis said, handing Peridot her cup with a napkin wrapped around it.  _ Of course, she doesn’t want to touch hands or whatever. _ Peridot internally kicked herself as she took the cup with just a mumbled thank you.

They all piled up in the van and left Rollers, Peridot watching as Lapis rolled around in those skates, balancing other trays for the cars parked around.

_ Ugh, this just adds another metaphorical rock in the road to friendship. First awkward forest meetups, then drinking on the beach, and now being forced to interact while working? _ At this rate, she wouldn’t blame Lapis for hating her this time.

She was just about to wipe the condensation off the cup with her napkin when she noticed something on it.

Writing?

_ Sorry for not giving you my number before, had one too many that night. _

_ Text me sometime. :) _

_ -L _

Underneath it was a phone number.

_ Lapis’ _ phone number.

Quickly taking out her tablet, Peridot transferred the number to her contacts and sent a quick text.

> _ Hey, this is Peridot. _
> 
> _ We should hang out sometime, preferably when you’re not at work, or when I have Amethyst eating like a stoned 16 year old boy. _

She didn’t expect Lapis to reply back almost immediately.

> _ ayy _
> 
> _ lol ame just eats like that _
> 
> _ but yeah thatd be cool _
> 
> _ u free anytime next week? _

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely want to do more in this setting! If you have a situation you want to see in here, lemme know! I wanna focus on Lapidot as the endgame ship, HOWEVER, I am so up to writing interactions with just the other characters. I love writing banter, so if you want to see just... idk, throw a suggestion. Maybe I'll do a Lapis-centered one next time.


End file.
